Dôshite
by Vestalie
Summary: Hima. La dernière nuit de Kratos avec le groupe de l'élue et son fils. Leurs pensées à tout deux.


**Disclaimers ; **Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Et il y a des jours où ils s'en réjouissent

**Notes : **alors, Dôshite, c'est pourquoi en japonais. Je trouvais ça plus classe de le dire en jap plutôt qu'en français alors c'est de là que m'est venu l'idée enfin, vous verrez bien en lisant ;)

En **gras **c'est les pensées de Kratos

En _Italique_ c'est les pensées de Lloyd.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas, reviews ;)

**Dédicace : **à Kareha Kimitsu, qui m'a donné le titre, et l'idée

**Dôshite**

Il était debout devant des tombes. En réalité, c'était un cimetière, mais il était composé seulement de quatre ou cinq tombes, très simples. Juste de petites bosses dans le sol montagneux, avec des croix en bois. L'homme pensa à ces vies sacrifiées, à cause de la folie. De sa folie. Il repensa à la femme qu'il avait aimée, la seule personne à qui il avait entièrement ouvert son cœur torturé, et qui elle aussi reposait dans une tombe. Celle-là était très belle, un peu froide avec ses pierres entièrement blanches, mais elles révélaient tellement bien la pureté de leur occupante. Cette femme qui y était à cause de lui.

L'homme regarda ses mains, la mine sombre, le vent frais du soir traversant ses mèches brunes. C'était avec ses mains que quelques années plus tôt, il avait tué cette femme, perdant ainsi son seul et unique enfant. Il l'avait longtemps pensé mort lui aussi. A dire vrai, il avait passé quatorze longues années à se morfondre et à se torturer l'esprit en pensant à son fils, celui avec qui il regardait les étoiles, celui à qui il lisait des histoires le soir, avant de s'endormir. Celui qu'il serrait fort contre lui lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, et qui grimpait toujours sur ces grandes épaules en disant fièrement, avec toute l'innocence de l'enfance, que plus tard, il voulait être comme son papa.

Il serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair à travers ses mitaines violettes. Dans ces moments là, il se rendait compte à quel point la vie lui était insupportable. Mais bientôt, si « il » était assez fort, tout serait fini, il pourrait enfin mourir. Mais pour le moment, il devait tenir, pour celui qui allait mettre un terme à ses souffrances...

-Kratos ? Interpella une voix inquiète derrière lui.  
Pour...

-Lloyd, fit-il avec sa froideur habituelle, que veux-tu ?

Il l'aimait tellement, lui, la preuve que Kratos n'avait pas fait que des horreurs sur cette terre... Preuve que son cœur était encore capable d'aimer.

-Non, mais ça va, le prends pas comme ça, bougonna le jeune garçon, un peu déçu par l'attitude froide de son aîné. Je m'inquiétais juste un peu, tu avais l'air... Perdu.  
Il avait hésité sur le dernier mot. Pour lui, c'était assez aberrant que Kratos ne sache plus quoi faire.

_Lui qui est si fort..._

Le mercenaire desserra ses mains, et se retourna impassible vers son cadet.

-Merci, mais ça va. Tu devrais plutôt te soucier de Colette.

Il devait faire bonne figure devant Lloyd, ne pas montrer ses doutes et ses hésitations.

**Moi qui suis si faible...**  
Lloyd baissa la tête à l'entente du nom de l'élue.  
-On vient de parler... Enfin, parler, c'est beaucoup dire, rajouta-t-il avec amertume.

Il avait mal encaissé le fait que Colette ne puisse plus prononcer un mot, et Kratos le comprenait. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre l'amour qui unissait ces deux personnes. L'ange eut une pointe de remord en pensant à toutes les épreuves qu'il allait infliger à son fils. Il ne supportait pas de voir cette expression affligée sur le visage d'ordinaire si souriant de son fils. Il s'approcha alors, à la surprise de Lloyd qui releva la tête, son regard se plongeant dans celui de Kratos, à quelques centimètres de lui. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Au bout de quelques instants, Kratos leva lentement sa main, et serra l'épaule de Lloyd. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, sourit et baissa la tête, son front sur le torse de son aîné. Ils étaient dans une position à la fois si proche et éloigné, se maintenant chacun loin de l'autre, symbole parfait de leur relation.

Le silence sembla durer pour eux une éternité. Une éternité où ils se disaient mutuellement leur confiance et leur affection. Puis des mots furent échangés, la promesse de ne plus faire d'erreur fut accordée, et Kratos partit en direction de l'auberge, le cœur serré. Il s'était énormément attaché à Lloyd, et il savait que c'était certainement leur dernière conversation ensemble. Demain, à la même heure, ils seraient ennemis mortels... Pour peu que son fils survive.

Lloyd était resté pensif quelques instants devant les tombes sans s'apercevoir que le mercenaire partait. Alors que ce dernier était déjà à mi-chemin, il se mit à courir et lui attrapa le bras.

-Kratos, attends !

L'ange se retourna surpris, et découvrit Lloyd, le regard étrangement paniqué, ses mains crispé sur l'habit mauve.

-S'il te plaît, ne pars pas...

Cette phrase avait sonné comme une supplique, crevant le cœur du mercenaire. Pourquoi lui dire ça alors que les seules pensées qui hantaient son esprit étaient leur séparation, si proche, trop proche.

-Lloyd, demanda-t-il froidement et un peu trop brusquement à son goût, qu'est-ce que tu raconte !

-Je... je sais pas, répondit le jeune homme soudainement mal à l'aise. J'ai... J'ai eu l'impression en te voyant partir que je ne te reverrais jamais. Que tu allais nous quitter...

Il se perdait dans ses explications, et de plus en plus gêner par son attitude, il relâcha Kratos, et se retourna, prêt à s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais ce fut au tour du mercenaire d'agripper son bras. Il se regardèrent quelques instants, l'un surpris et sur ses gardes, s'attendant à une réprimande pour son étrange conduite, et l'autre impassible comme toujours malgré le trouble qui régnait dans son cœur. Finalement, Kratos relâcha sa prise et lui demanda en lui accordant un de ses si rares et si beaux sourires :

-La nuit tombe. Viens avec moi sur le toit de l'auberge regarder les étoiles. A moins bien sûr, ajouta-t-il devant le manque de réponse de son vis-à-vis, que tu ne préfères passer cette dernière nuit avec Colette...

Lloyd sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie, et secoua la tête vivement avant de répondre avec un grand sourire qu'il acceptait avec plaisir.

OoOoO

Ils ignoraient tout deux quelle heure il était, mais la nuit étaient si belle, et l'instant si rare et si précieux, qu'aucun d'eux ne songeait à partir. Kratos et Lloyd était assis côte à côte, admirant les étoiles. Kratos ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et apaisé depuis des années. C'était comme il y avait quatorze ans, quand lui et son fils, perché sur ses hautes épaules, regardaient les étoiles, Lloyd s'émerveillant de tous ces petits points lumineux et demandant si...

-Tu crois que les étoiles sont vivantes ?

Kratos tourna vivement la tête vers son cadet, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Cette question, il la lui avait déjà posé, il y a longtemps... A la place du jeune homme de dix sept ans, il vit un petit garçonnet de trois ans, qui le regardait en riant.

_« _Papa _! »_

Kratos se surprit à sourire une fois l'illusion dissipée, en regardant affectueusement le visage de son cadet. Il était si bien ici. Avant, il souffrait continuellement, son cœur déchiré refusant de cicatriser. Il cachait ses pleurs incessants derrière un visage impassible. Mais depuis le début de ce périple, la douleur s'était apaisée. Au fur et à mesure, l'insouciance et la joie continuelle de Lloyd avait pansé ses blessures. Peu à peu, son cœur a arrêté de saigner, et quand il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait plus ses pêchés qui le poursuivait.

Mais demain, à l'aube, cette délivrance serait finie...

Demain, à l'aube, il trahirait son fils.

Demain, à l'aube, il ferait du mal à la personne qu'il aimait le plus, mettant sa survie déjà précaire, entre les mains de la chance.

Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment un père pouvait-il faire ça à son fils ? Mais quand avait-il été un père... ?

Lloyd avait été étonné de l'expression sur le visage de Kratos : le voir sourire était un fait vraiment rare ! Il pensait qu'il se moquait de sa question qu'il savait particulièrement stupide. Il s'apprêtait faire une remarque cinglante quand le sourire du mercenaire s'effaça, son regard se transformant en un puit de désespoir sans fond. Le jeune épéiste tendit sa main vers lui, mais stoppa son geste, alors que l'ange baissait la tête. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, il regarda à nouveau les étoiles, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, elles sont vivantes... Elles vivent dans ton regard, expliqua-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

-Dans... Dans mon regard...

Lloyd baissa la tête, une expression pensive sur le visage. On lui avait déjà dit ça... Cette explication, cette voix douce et chaude... Mais qui ? A qui Kratos lui faisait-il donc penser ? Depuis leur première rencontre, d'étranges sensations le surprenaient par moment. Des impressions de déjà vu, quand Kratos montait la garde prés du feu de camp, ou bien quand il était seul avec lui, comme si il le connaissait depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Mais c'était impossible.

Ce fut Kratos qui le tira de ses étranges pensées en lui demandant si il se sentait bien. Lloyd hocha vivement la tête, et s'allongea sur le bois du toit de l'auberge, les mains derrière la tête.

-C'est juste que, fit-il pensivement, tu me rappelle quelqu'un... Je sais pas qui, mais... C'est vraiment bizarre.

Il tourna la tête vers Kratos qui le fixait sans comprendre et lui dit en riant :

-Peut-être mon père qui sait ?

Le mercenaire dut se mordre l'intérieure de la joue pour retenir un cri de surprise. Il eut envie de rire, lui aussi, de cette idée lancée avec légèreté. Lui son père ? Puis il eut envie de pleurer. Lui, son père...

Il s'allongea sur le côté, dos à Lloyd pour tenter de lui cacher son trouble grandissant. Il croyait que Lloyd n'avait aucun souvenir de lui... C'aurait dû être le cas, lui qui n'avait jamais été là pour son fils, qui n'avait jamais rien fait qui soit digne d'être appelé « acte parental ».

Lloyd sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Kratos. Alors il se redressa, se mit à genoux à côté du mercenaire qui lui tournait obstinément le dos, et pencha sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour tenter de voir ses yeux. Peine perdue, ses cheveux masquait son regard.

-Kratos, demanda-t-il timidement, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Silence. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Puis, il vint une idée à Lloyd.

-Dis moi, Kratos, tu as de la famille ?

Un léger tressaillement. Un murmure, à peine audible pour qui n'est pas habitué. « Non ».

-Alors, tu es seul ?

Un grognement d'assentiment. Lloyd baissa la tête.

-C'est triste d'être seul...

-Peut-être.

**Sûrement**

-Bof, tu t'en fous, puisque tu l'es pas.

Cette fois, un sursaut. Il se retourna, pour regarder le visage de Lloyd, qui lui souriait malicieusement.

-Ben ouais, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une vérité universelle. Puisque qu'on est là. Le professeur, Génis, Colette... Et puis moi.

Entendre ces mots lui transperçait le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'il allait le quitter, pourquoi lui dire ça ? Kratos avait vu et fait des choses terribles, mais abandonner son fils une deuxième fois était certainement la plus dure de toute. Savoir que demain, il le haïrait, que demain, il voudrait le tuer pour es avoir manipulé, lui et ses amis, pour lui avoir menti...

Kratos eut un soupire amusé, et avant qu'il ait pu amorcé le geste de se retourner à nouveau, Lloyd s'était rallongé, la tête sur le ventre du mercenaire, fier de son petit effet.

-Lloyd, je peux savoir ce que tu fais !

-Je me prépare à dormir.

-Comme ça ?

-Comme ça.

Kratos soupira à nouveau et plaça ses mains derrière sa tête, et ferma les yeux de contentement. Certes, la séparation du lendemain en serait encore plus douloureuse, mais se sentir si proche de Lloyd le remplissait de bonheur. Leur relation avait tellement évolué depuis le début du périple. Leurs disputes incessantes avaient cessés, et il se parlait plus librement.

Alors qu'il se réjouissait de ce changement de comportement, il se rendit compte que Lloyd lui parlait.

-Dis Kratos, tu m'apprends des mots en langue des anges ?

Kratos ne put retenir un grognement de surprise, et se redressa sur ses coudes, fixant, incrédule, le visage quant à lui interrogateur de son cadet.

-Ben quoi ? Oui, ça m'arrive de vouloir apprendre des trucs...

Kratos lâcha un « tch » très éloquent avant de se rallonger.

Lloyd poussa un cri d'indignation.

-Kratos ! S'il te plait !

Comme Kratos restait impassible, les yeux fermés, Lloyd se redressa, et dit avec une moue boudeuse :

-Tu l'apprends bien à Génis...

Cette fois, le mercenaire consentit à ouvrir un œil, dissimulant sa surprise et son incompréhension.

-Que veux-tu dire, demanda-t-il froidement.

-Rien... C'était une réflexion idiote.

Lloyd ressentait de la jalousie envers Génis à chaque fois que Kratos le prenait à part pour lui enseigner les rudiments de la langue des anges. Il savait cela stupide et ridicule, mais il aurait voulu montrer au mercenaire que lui aussi pouvait s'intéresser et être doué dans ce genre de domaine.

Kratos soupira et referma les yeux, sous ceux, indignés, de son fils. Puis finalement, il leva sa main, et l'appuya sur la tête de Lloyd, le forçant à se rallonger dans sa position initiale, sur le torse du mercenaire.

-Dôshite, souffla-t-il finalement, alors que sa main était toujours dans les cheveux de son cadet.

-Pardon ?

-Non, fit-il avec amusement, sentant la tête de Lloyd suivre les mouvements de sa respiration, pourquoi. Dôshite, veut dire pourquoi.

- Je vais pas aller loin avec juste ça, tu sais, grogna le jeune garçon.

-Lloyd, fit-il avec agacement.

-D'accord, d'accord, je dors...

Il se blottit un peu plus contre Kratos, entendant son cœur battre.

_Ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas..._

**Pardonne-moi...**

OoOoO

_Il est bien, entouré d'une douce chaleur protectrice. Peu à peu, il reprends conscience de ce qui l'entoure, et se rends compte qu'il est entouré par deux bras, grands et puissant, protecteur._

_-Lloyd réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner._

_Il ouvre les yeux, baille, et se blottit un peu plus contre la personne qui le tient dans ses bras._

_-Encore un peu maman... Je suis bien comme ça..._

_Un rire, pur et frais._

_-Et je suis sûre que ton père n'est pas du tout encombré par son nouveau Koala._

_Un autre rire, plus grave cette fois, qui agite la poitrine contre laquelle il appuie sa tête._

_-C'est vrai, papa, demande-t-il d'une petite voix, en levant la tête vers son père._

_Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à voir son visage... Tout est si brumeux, pourquoi ne reconnaît-il pas la voix qui lui répond, pourtant si familière..._

_-Mais non, bien sûr que non. Ta mère te taquine, c'est tout._

_Rassuré, il referme les yeux, et se laisse à nouveau porter par cette douce chaleur réconfortante, qui l'emmène dans les méandres de sa mémoire._

_Cette fois, il entend des cris, des hurlements. Il voit du sang, il a peur. Pourquoi sa mère à côté de lui ne lui répond pas, pourquoi son père n'est pas là pour l'entourer de ses bras. C'est alors qu'il le voit. Il se bat, il est couvert de sang. Alors il hurle. Il l'appelle, pour qu'il vienne l'aider, alors qu'il sent le sol se dérober sous lui, qu'il se sent tomber de la falaise. Pourquoi il ne voit toujours pas son visage ?_

_-Papa !_

_Il voit son sang, ses larmes... Lui aussi, il a peur ?_

_-Lloyd !_

_Non, il ne veut pas..._

_-Papa ! Ne me laisse pas !_

Un cri qui se répercute dans la réalité, des mains tendu vers le soleil qui se lève à peine, une envie de vomir due à ces souvenir depuis longtemps refoulés et oubliés.

Lloyd se passa une main sur son visage dégoulinant de sueur en soupirant. Le rêve avait si bien commencé... Lui, sa mère, son père, un bonheur que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser. Et puis tout avait basculé...

_Kvar... Si tu savais comme je te hais pour ça._

Au bout de quelques instants, il se leva et s'étira.

-Tiens, Kratos est déjà parti... Il aurait pu me réveiller quand même.

Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais en repensant à son rêve, il avait envie de superposer l'image du mercenaire à celle, trop floue, de son père. Il secoua vivement la tête pour sortir ces pensées incohérentes de son esprit, et oublier la douloureuse question qui l'assaillait depuis son passage à la ferme humaine de Luin.

Est-ce que son père vivait encore ? C'est vrai, il est possible qu'il ait survécu. Peut-être...

Lloyd essuya d'un geste rageur les larmes qui commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, pas maintenant. Colette allait avoir besoin de lui. C'est alors qu'il aperçut Kratos, en bas, caressant Noishe.

_Je me demande de quoi il lui parle. Il a vraiment l'air triste..._

C'est alors qu'une forme apparut prés de Kratos, formant une boule d'énergie. Une attaque mortelle destinée au mercenaire.

-Kratos ! Attention !

Il avait hurlé sans même y penser, sautant déjà du toit de l'auberge pour aller porter secours à son ami si nécessaire. Mais à peine prévenu par Lloyd, Kratos avait réussi à parer l'attaque de l'assassin, l'obligeant à fuir sans qu'on puisse deviner son identité. Lloyd arriva prés de son aîné, essoufflé et inquiet.

-Ca va ?

Il avait eu l'impression de revivre la scène de son rêve, et qu'il allait perdre Kratos comme il avait perdu son père.

Le mercenaire mit quelques instants à répondre, surpris et touché de l'inquiétude de son fils, même s'il n'en montra rien.

-Oui, c'était moins une. Je te remercie Lloyd.

-Oh, c'est rien, fit-il en souriant et en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Lloyd.

Ce dernier releva la tête, surpris par le ton sérieux de son vis-à-vis.

-Lloyd, reprit-il, ne meure pas.

Le jeune garçon le regarda, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi ! Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Kratos se sentit soudain idiot. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il savait que c'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Que son fils survive à cette journée, et à toutes les autres qui suivraient, plus dures et périlleuse les unes que les autres.

-Non, rien. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

-Comment tu veux que je fasse comme si t'avais rien dit, après un truc pareil !

Kratos ne prêta pas attention à ce que disait son cadet, et se remit en route toujours aussi froid et impassible vers l'auberge.

**Plus que quelques heures et je serais ton ennemi... Lloyd, ne meure pas...**

OoOoO

Le petit groupe découvrait Tesse'h'alla. Plus qu'une demi-journée marche, et il serait à Meltokio, et pourrait peut-être soigner Colette, et ainsi lui rendre son cœur.

Il faisait nuit, et ils s'installèrent autour d'un feu pour camper. Lloyd se sentait vidé, abandonné. Il avait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie quand Kratos leur avait dit qu'il était un ange de Cruxis. Il avait du retenir ses larmes en voyant ses magnifiques ailes bleues. Et même lorsque le mercenaire et lui s'étaient battus, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration pour lui : il était si majestueux avec ses ailes, si impassible alors qu'il lui assénait coup sur coup. Puis Lloyd avait eu de la colère contre ce Lord Yggdrasill, cet homme devant lequel Kratos s'agenouillait et baissait la tête.

Non ! Kratos ne se rabaissait jamais devant personne ! Nul ne le contrôlait !

Et alors qu'Yggdrasill lançait une ultime attaque pour les achever, Lloyd n'avait pu retenir une larme de couler en voyant que Kratos n'amorçait pas un geste pour le sauver.

_Pourquoi..._

Il avait vraiment pris conscience de cette trahison quelques heures après leur évasion de la base renégate, quand il avait ressenti un vide. Il se retournait régulièrement sur la route, espérant voir Kratos, marchant à ses côtés, impassible, le réprimandant pour avoir cru qu'il l'abandonnait. Mais il n'y avait personne.

_Pourquoi..._

Et Lloyd le haïssait pour cette absence. Il le détestait pour tous les mensonges qu'il leur avait dit, et ce, dés leur première rencontre.

_Pourquoi..._

A la grande surprise de ses amis, il se leva brusquement et partit en courant. Nul ne tenta de l'en empêcher, ou de le suivre. Chacun savait. Ils savaient la douleur et la solitude que l'absence du mercenaire avait éveillées chez Lloyd.

Le jeune garçon courut le plus loin qu'il put, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Il croisa quelques monstres, mais les évita et pris la fuite. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il ne voulait plus. Comment faire sans Kratos ?

_Pourquoi..._

Finalement, il s'écroula dans l'herbe fraîche et humide, prés d'un petit ruisseau. Il resta de long moment, face contre terre, à pleurer. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il serait si affecté par le départ de Kratos. A dire vrai, il n'avait jamais envisagé leur séparation. Une fois le périple fini, il serait parti avec lui, pour apprendre d'autre technique de combat, ou bien autre chose. Mais découvrir que depuis le début, il lui mentait, ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il se redressa avec difficulté, et se mit à hurler sa haine et son désespoir en arrachant l'herbe qui se trouvait prés de lui.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, sanglotait-il, honteux de sa propre faiblesse.

Finalement, il se releva entièrement, tremblant de rage et de colère. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, et hurla aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

-DÔSHITEEEEEE !

Loin, très loin du jeune garçon qui hurlait sa peine, sur une planète violette et désertique, un ange ferma les yeux alors qu'il fixait les étoiles. Il lui semblait avoir entendu un hurlement, ravivant les blessures de son cœur.

**Pardonne moi, mon fils...**

**Fin**

Lloyd : Je pleure parce que Kratos est parti ?

Moi : voui

Kratos : je souris beaucoup dans cette histoire...

Moi : voui

Lloyd je dors sur Kratos ?

Moi : Vou... Bon, vous allez me lâcher ouais ? Ok, c'est limite gnangnan, mais môa j'aime bien ! J'aime l'émotion, qu'on pleure !

Lloyd : de quoi, de rire ?

Kratos : c'est pitoyable...

Moi : maiiiiiiis ToT vous êtes trop missant avec moi !

Colette fait des signes avec des pancartes parce que cette blonde peut plus parler « laissez des reviews svp"


End file.
